1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a combination-type IC card which can carry out data communication with an external terminal with both contact and contactless interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The combination-type card is an IC card which can carry out the data communication with the external terminal with both the contact and contactless interfaces.
When the card is operated with the contactless interface, since it is necessary to receive electric power supply by tuning a resonance circuit in the card to a transmitted frequency from a wireless card reader/writer, the resonance circuit is formed with a pattern capacitor in which a conductor is sandwiched between both sides of a circuit substrate, and a patterned antenna, and LSI. Sometimes the capacitor is incorporated in LSI.
In the prior art, since a step in which the resonance circuit is tuned to a specific frequency (trimming step) is absent in a process of manufacturing the combination-type IC card, characteristic variation between lots of LSI or antenna becomes the variation of the resonance frequency, and communication characteristics do not exert predetermined performance.
There is also a problem that capacitor pattern to be trimmed is absent.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of mounting a combination-type IC card, which can carry out trimming (fine-adjustment) of a tuning circuit in the combination-type IC card carrying out the data communication with an external terminal with both contact and contactless interfaces.